


Like the Day and Night

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, brian loves jae, just wanted to share my POV on this matter, more of a crack-fic if anything, no real fight, sorry it's nothing great, the parkian ig live mishap, they were so awkward and I loved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: Dowoon wanted to save Jae from Younghyun's wrath.OrThe happenings before, during and after that legendary live by from_youngk ft. eajpark
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Like the Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on what might have happened if...

“Na-ah, Jae… you’re not telling anyone.” Younghyun grabbed Jae by the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him back towards bed, trapping him with his arms and legs, with Jae’s head pressed into his chest.

“ahdongefwh-” Younghyun frowned and loosened the hold on his boyfriend. He wanted to know what he had to say after all. “-why I can’t tell them? It’s just us? The band?”

Younghyun just rolled his eyes. They’ve been at this argument-not-argument for a few minutes now, and he was getting tired. Least he could do is to try and say something that will get Jae to shut up, and not tattle all his music plans to the rest of the members. “I already told you, the song’s not done-”

“Blah, blah, blah.” Jae untangled Younghyun’s arms from around him and sat up. He looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was still lying down, eyes half-shut. He was dead tired, even though he’d never openly admit it to Jae. He wanted to be the strong one that Jae could lean on, especially now that Jae wasn’t feeling all that great. “Imma tell the whole world-”

Younghyun surprised even himself with his fast reflexes as he managed to grab Jae by his trainer shorts, almost pulling them down - once again effectively stopping Jae from leaving him.“Stop tempting me or-” 

Jae slapped his hand away playfully, pulling his shorts up. He took a step further from the bed, so that he was out of his boyfriend’s reach. “Or what..?”

“Or I’ll punish you, and you won’t like it.” Younghyun plopped down on his back, closing his eyes.

“Oh, you know I usually like your punishments, Kang.” Jae said, as he was almost out the door.

“Don’t try anything funny, Park.” Younghyun mumbled sleepily.

  
  


\---

He should have known, yet he still gave in to that tug in his heart. That one that longed to hear his boyfriend’s voice even before he arrives at the dorm.

He should have braced himself for some Jae-thing, when he saw the urgency behind the comments on his instagram live.

**eajpark**

ACCEPT

**eajpark**

REQUEST

So he did what his heart told him to, he played dumb for a second, pretending that he indeed  _ doesn’t know  _ how to accept the request of one eajpark. That’s when the hell started. 

For one, he wasn’t prepared for a sleepy Jae, that is one thing about his boyfriend he loves - the way sleepy Jae would cuddle him, would mumble things to Younghyun he doesn’t even process himself. This brings us to the second thing - lovely, sleepy Jae let his tongue slip. He spilled something Younghyun hoped to keep secret until he’d be completely satisfied with the outcome. But now, everything is out in the open, users in the comment section going  _ crazy  _ over so many things at once - Jae’s voice, the fact that he took a  _ nap  _ for several hours, and the fact that he basically admitted that his bandmate (and also boyfriend, but that is something he hoped Jae keeps for himself) is preparing his very first solo song.

One could say that it’s a  _ Jae-thing _ . Doing something and think about it only after it’s done. Not being able to stuff his words back into his mouth. Yup. And what’s worse, is that Younghyun  _ willingly  _ signed up for it. And he’s not even mad. Well, not  _ that  _ mad because he knows Jae, knows he’d never do something like this on purpose, no matter how many times he already joked about it.

He ended the live in hurry, saying he’s almost arrived. Newsflash, he didn’t. He still had good fifteen minutes left, but the surge of new comments all asking about the song were a little overwhelming. Not to mention that Jae left him to handle the mess he created by himself. Ending that torture seemed like the best possible idea.

He ended the live, hurriedly locked his phone and threw it on the seat next to him, as if the contact with the device burned him. However, not even a few seconds after, his phone lit up and started vibrating. Jae’s unreleased picture from the shooting of their latest mini album flashed on the screen. Younghyun smiled inwardly, thinking about how ethereal Jae looked that day. Not that he doesn’t like him the way he usually is, Jae is the most beautiful in the morning, when he still has lines from the pillow on his face, eyes still almost shut, and hair a bird’s nest. Talk about whipped. 

Younghyun reaches from his phone and swipes to answer the call.

“Yeah?” He sounds tired, even to his own ears.

_ “Yo, I’m sorry Bribri-”  _ Jae whined from the other end.

“It’s alright-” Wait. 

The problem is, Jae doesn't sound sleepy anymore and most importantly, he doesn’t even sound sorry..

Younghyun’s brain is overheating.  _ Did that little shit play me?  _

_ “I think I’m half asleep.”  _

Liar.

_ “I think I’m asleep still. I think I’m not awake still.” _

Okay. Now he’s pushing it.

“You can drop the act now, hyung.” Younghyun grumbles, and he can hear Jae laugh on the other side.

_ “So when are you coming home? I believe you promised me some punishment,”  _

Younghyun’s lips quirk up. His boyfriend always had his ways to get whatever he wants, sometimes he did crazy things just like today, other times, he simply pulled Brian into his room, be it for cuddle session or something more. And Younghyun? He never complained, one could hardly resist Park Jaehyung. “I’ll be there in twelve.”

_ “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”  _ Jae said and ended the call.

  
  


) ) ) ( ( (

Dowoon was a bit uneasy. He knew how grumpy his Younghyunnie hyung could get, especially about work-related stuff. There really is nothing wrong with worrying about his eldest hyung’s well-being. Especially watching the whole drama through the screen of his phone.

Once Younghyun arrived, Dowoon watched through the crack of his opened door as Younghyun stomped right towards Jae’s room. Dowoon prayed his Jae hyung would have at least enough sense to lock the door. 

Nope.

Younghyun first banged his fist on the door several times, but then when no one opened, he slipped inside.

Cold sweat dripped down Dowoon’s temple.

Shit this will be trouble.

And then he heard it, Younghyunnie hyung screamed, millisecond after Jae screamed even louder.

Oh no, they’ll need to look for new bassist and guitarist.

Sungjin’s head popped out from the door to Dowoon’s left. Leader’s eyes were wide, but Dowoon concluded he didn't care about the fight behind the closed doors, because he simply went back to his room.

Dowoon decided to do the same. Leader knows the best, after all.

Few minutes pass… Dowoon keeps tossing and turning on his bed.

_ It’s been too quiet. _

Silence is not always the best thing.  _ What if Younghyunnie hyung did something to Jae hyung? _

Dowoon slowly padded over to the damned door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open… and then swiftly slammed it.

_ Oh NO. _

Poor drum (yes, not drummer) ran to his room, leaning against the door, rubbing at his eyes.

  
  
  
  


) ) ) ( ( (

What REALLY happened?

  
  


Younghyun was so tired, he forgot that Jae left the door unlocked.

On his way towards the bed in the dark room, he stubbed his little toe into the bed frame - first shout.

Jae who already slept (for real this time) woke up with a shout, startled by the intruder.

Upon realising it was his boyfriend, he proceeded with his plan… that explained why they kept quiet. Yes, Jae wanted to get his reward, or punishment (whatever we decided to call it), but they certainly didn’t need everyone to hear, right?

They were doing good, Brian was on top of Jae, doing the usual things adults do in the dark, until the light from the hallway illuminated both of them, in all their naked glory.

“Shit, we broke him mental.” Jae commented once Dowoon shut the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you liked it, even though it's really not much.
> 
> find me on twitter: mySiroSiro


End file.
